memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. In Soviet Russia New Year happy's you! Um, yeah, Happy New Year blue guy. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:53, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Recent problems... I'm sure you're aware of the recent problem we've had with some of our regular contributers. I've been reluctant to give warnings of blocks, but if it continues to escalate, I think we should issue a short and temporary block. Given the gravity of this, I thought we should first reach some consensus of the active admins. -- Jaz talk 03:00, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks about the Articles Thanks for fixing the articles I made, and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. --UTS DeLorean 03:44, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :No worries, and there's no need to apologize, there was no trouble at all. That's what's so great about Wikis – one person can write an article and others can add on to or format what was originally written. That's why we're here. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC) IRC Please. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:17, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Reminder A.I. Bezzerides – novelist and screenwriter (August 9, 1908 – January 1, 2006) You found Merlin! From your edit to John Lendale Bennett: :John Lendale Bennett (ca 1952 – 27 February 1006) I congratulate you on discovering the true identity of Merlin. None of this Flint business :P --OuroborosCobra talk 13:10, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :/me smacks OuroborosCobra with a large wand --From Andoria with Love 13:11, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Candals User:Teddy Treblinka. fyi. -- Sulfur 04:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Are "Candals" Canadian vandals? --OuroborosCobra talk 09:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) No, merely typos late at night. :) -- Sulfur 12:59, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Requested Memorial The creator of Scooby Doo has died :-( --OuroborosCobra talk 09:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) United Federation of Planets logo.png Hi Shran. I was wondering if you, since you uploaded it, you could provide a source and proper license or fair use template for Image:United Federation of Planets logo.png. Whatever the source is, the template needs to be added by an admin, since the page is protected. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:34, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I was not the original uploader of that image. I simply deleted the previous revisions and re-uploaded the image to that name in order to remove a vandal's image, since normal reversion didn't appear to do the trick. The original was uploaded by MinutiaeMan (a founder) and was designed by a Kris Trigwell. However, Shisma did make an edit in there, so it's possible he replaced the original with his own design, so you may want to ask him. --From Andoria with Love 01:03, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Season templates FYI: The data in the season templates is generated from the Episode project's data. --Bp 07:49, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Good One Sorry, IRC screwed up for me, great addition! I especially love the last line :P - Enzo Aquarius 18:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I aim to please. ;) --From Andoria with Love 22:11, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Reminder Star Trek XI rumored to be set for a 2 July 2008 release. --From Andoria with Love 22:11, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :I'd be interested to see a source for this rumor. I personally doubt it, as last I a script had not even been selected, and shooting had not started. To do all that, and editing, and all that jazz in 6 months seems impossible to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:16, 15 January 2007 (UTC) The source of the information is Trek XI producer Damon Lindelof. You can read the announcement here. --From Andoria with Love 00:00, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, now 1 year and 6 months sounds a lot better, lol. Sounds viable to me. - Enzo Aquarius 00:04, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, you should use the template for those dates, such as , which would've saved a buttload of typing above with that 2008 crap that you had there before. :) -- Sulfur 00:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :For the record, since Shran went and changed it, he originally said '07, not '08. Wouldn't want an archive reader to think I was being dumb :P --OuroborosCobra talk 01:24, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I honestly have no idea what he's talking about. (/me goes to delete the page history ;)) --From Andoria with Love 03:24, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Device Articles Hi, Shran. I've been recently considering on what is the best way to present pages on Trek devices, such as those named "viewer", "earpiece", "cloaking device" and "transporter". I've been pondering over whether the best way would be to give each example of a device's usage (as I've started doing on viewer and earpiece) or if only designs, problems, limited history, etc. should be given (as articles like transporter and cloaking device are presented). I haven't found any policy articles discussing this issue, but would be most grateful for any personal opinion(s) regarding which you think is better. --Defiant 00:36, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think it depends on the device. Things like the transporter and the cloaking device have been the focus of many Trek stories, while the viewer and earpiece have never been anything more than props. As such, the transporter & cloaking device have more of a history and more info on designs and what-not. So I don't see a problem with present the viewer and earpiece pages the way you have been. Personally, though, I think all the articles could combine both ways of presenting, if that's possible. I will have to go through the articles to give a better answer than that, but that's the best answer I can give at the moment. Hope that helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, Shran. That did help, as you gave your personal answer to the question I've been too puzzled over! I was slightly worried you wouldn't understand what the corbomite I was on about, and pleased to see that you did! :) ::I thought it would be nice to have at least one really good article about something as small and personal as an earpiece or communicators and, as they feature in so many episodes, I didn't think writing/creating a page about them would be too difficult, but it seems like I was wrong! In reply to your answer of using both "ways", I think it might be difficult to avoid repeating information in the two sections (as, for example, I think I've accidentally done with the info about Spock's ear device in both the "Devices & Uses" and "History" sections in earpiece). --Defiant 01:14, 16 January 2007 (UTC)